Roxas Enchanted
by Aylien
Summary: Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a ‘gift’ from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way? Pairings: AkuRoku, more inside
1. Prologue

**Title:** Roxas Enchanted  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings:**AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soku  
**Rating: **T. Language, boyxboy themes.  
**Summary: **Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a 'gift' from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix. The original story line belongs to Gale Carson Levine.  
**Authors Notes: **Heh heh, so I decided to finally write the story that Miss.Redi and I have been thinking of for a while. It's based off the film version of Ella Enchanted, staring Anne Hathaway, and will some moments taken straight from the film, but will also have some major changes.

* * *

**Prologue**

Fairy tales tell,  
as their labels imply,  
stories of magic,  
of creatures that fly.

With Giants and dragons,  
and ogres and elves,  
and inanimate objects  
that speak for themselves.

There's romance and danger,  
and plotting of schemes.  
There's good guys and bad guys,  
and some guys in between.

A fairy tale also reveals  
some sort of truth.  
The perils and choices  
we face in our youth.

But our story today  
is different in theme,  
for our hero had no choice,  
or so it would seem.

It starts with a fairy  
bestowing a spell.  
This one's for a baby,  
named Roxas of Frell.


	2. Chapter 1 : And So It Begins

**Title:** Roxas Enchanted  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings:**AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soku  
**Rating: **T. Language, boyxboy themes.  
**Summary: **Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a 'gift' from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix. The original story line belongs to Gale Carson Levine.  
**Authors Notes:** LUL! This is the official quickest update I ever expected to do. Half of this was done in my history lesson. D. Anyway. This chapters relatively short aswell, because it's one general area of the story. And it's a lot easier to end here than go any further. So there. (:

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Our story begins in the region of Frell. It was a pleasant, relatively large area. But, despite it's size, hardly anyone seemed to find conflict within it's boundaries.

On the outskirts of the settlement there was a friendly looking cottage. It's walls painted a light cream and it's roof a chocolate brown. Inside the house we find a young woman, around the age of 25, with long brown hair tied up into a braid with a light pink bow. Her bright green eyes were looking at the crying baby in her arms, his face going a light pink as he cried, making the small amount of blonde hair on his head even more noticeable.

"There, there now Roxas," she cooed. "It's alright. Mommy's here."

The baby didn't quieten down and this seemed to annoy the other person present in the room. She also looked in her mid-twenties, yet she was probably much older considering she was a fairy. She had short blonde hair with two bits at the front stuck back like an insects antennae. Matching her hair she had a sunshine yellow dress on, and the wings on her back were almost transparent with a small tint of yellow in them. Her icy blue eyes glared at the child in the others arms.

"Oh come on Aerith. Just give it a slap on the back. There's nothing a good burping doesn't cure." She waved her arm at the blanket laid over the edge of the baby's crib and uttered the single word 'up'. It rose quickly into the air and hovered above it's previous location.

Roxas, entranced by the display, started to quieten down.

"There now." Aerith sighed in relief.

Larxene however, was preoccupied in trying to make the blanket come to her. She had out stretched both her arms and was now trying to coerce it into moving.

"Come on now," she pleaded, "all the way."

As if spurred on by a hidden force, the blanket rushed forward and smacked her in the face causing the baby to giggle and clap his hands.

"I gotta work on that." She muttered, pulling the cover off her head, and turned to once again glare at the small child. "And I'm so glad that you found it funny." She said, pointing a finger.

Aerith smiled softly. "Now Larxene," she started, but was interrupted by a deep, masculine voice issuing a very un-manly yell, and the house beginning to shake slightly.

There was a pink flash outside the window and the shaking stopped, but the voice was heard again, this time in a more, calm manner.

"Hello, ladies."

Larxene and Aerith looked at each other in mild horror.

"Marluxia!" Larxene cried, looking around frantically to see if anything had changed.

"Oh. He gives the worst gifts." Aerith agreed, worriedly. Larxene carried on looking round, and even stuck her head into the closet, but when she brought her head out she had a slight smile on her face.

"Not if he can't find the baby."

Outside the house the same pink flash as earlier was going round and round the house, gaining in speed. Only to suddenly disappear from outside view and re-appear in the bedroom. It flashed again brightly and when the white spots cleared from the ladies eyes, they could see a man stood there in a flamboyant pink outfit. With pink wings and pink hair to match. He gave a dramatic twirl and held his wand up into the air.

"Marluxia here. Fairy par excellence." He dropped his eyes and looked to the two women before him. "Now where's the baby?"

Larxene and Aerith looked at each other and then both started shouting excuses at once.

"He's at his grandmothers!'

"He went for a walk!"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. They tried again.

"He's out walking!"

"He's gone to his grandmothers."

Marluxia crossed his arms. Aerith glanced at Larxene, signaling to her that she would talk and looked back to the man in front of them.

"He's out walking, at his grandmothers." She said, sweetly.

Larxene nodded, "Either way you can see he's not here." She agreed, spreading out here arms.

Behind her in the cupboard, there was a shrill cry of a baby. Larxene paled but widened her smile nonetheless.

"Oh look, he's back." She said, avoiding looking Marluxia directly in the eyes, instead choosing to look at the sparkling tiara on his head.

Marluxia didn't seem to be bothered by their obvious lie as he walked to the closet and opened the door. On a hanger Roxas hung there, mid-cry, staring at the brightly colored man that was now picking him up.

"All right," the pink fairy said, walking back to where he had begun, "And what shall we give this beautiful child today then? Hmm?" The baby's eyes started to fill up with tears again, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"What's his name again?" Marluxia asked, turning round.

"Roxas." Aerith replied, carefully. Marluxia hummed in the back of his throat. So Larxene elaborated.

"Roxas of Frell."

As if on cue, the child started to wail noisily causing Marluxia to hold him out at arms length.

"Not a very well behaved little stinker is he?" He said looking at the child with mild annoyance. "Quiet please, I can't concentrate here." When the baby didn't hush up Marluxia shifted him so he could lift one hand and wave his wand. "Roxas of Frell, I give you the gift of obedience." There was a small flash which caused the baby to quieten down slightly. Marluxia held him again with two hands. "Now go to sleep." The baby's head lolled forward and a slight snoring could be heard. "Now wake up." His head sprung back up again, and his eyelids opened so he could look around in wonder.

Marluxia turned back to the two women who were staring the child. "There now, isn't it that wonderful?"

Aerith had brought her hands up to her face in horror. "No it's terrible." she said, her eyes starting to go glossy.

"It's a horrible thing to have to do as your told." Larxene agreed. She stomped over to Marluxia and glared up into his face. "Take it back."

He simply sniffed and turned to look sideways. "Sorry, I have a no return policy." He said, handing Roxas over to Larxene. "But if your going to be ungrateful, I could turn him into a squirrel instead."

Aerith looked at her son in worry. "A squirrel?" she squeaked. Larxene glanced at Roxas and back at Marluxia and growled in her throat. Aerith walked over to her and took the baby into her arms. "No, no. That won't be necessary. Obedience is a lovely gift."

Marluxia made a humphing noise and put his hands on his hips. "Besides you should thank me," he said, getting ready to leave, "I just gave you the perfect child."

* * *

In spite of the spell,

Roxas grew up strong of mind.

His gift made him obedient,

But his heart made him kind.

* * *

The next event worth mentioning was a few years later, on the first day of 2nd grade. In the playground there was a small boy with chocolate brown hair which spiked in every direction, was sprawled out on the floor in front of three very intimidating people. Seifer was the one in front, the leader if you may, and the oldest, being one year above the other two. The next was Rai, a rather large seven year old, stood behind Seifer with his arms folded. Finally, the only girl in this 'troupe', Fuu, a small quiet girl who barely said more than 2 words at once. 

Seifer sneered at the boy on the ground. "Why don't you just go back where you came from?"

Fuu nodded from behind him with a quiet 'yeah', and Rai punched his fists into the air.

"Sora, what a stupid name." He jeered, poking fun at the small boy.

"Nobody wants you here." Seifer said as Sora's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"I do!" came a voice from the side.

Roxas walked up to stand in front of Sora and glare up to the bullies. Something he'd learnt how to do well with help of his house fairy.

"Oh just bite me, chicken wuss." Seifer said, lifting his arm up to push the blonde out of the way. But when his arm neared Roxas' shoulder, he was bitten viciously on the wrist.

"OW!" he yowled in pain.

Rai ran off towards the teacher yelling, "Miss! Did you see what Roxas just did?". Seifer and Fuu following, the former's eyes beginning to water.

Roxas turned round to smile at the boy who sat on the floor, bewildered.

"I'm Roxas." he said, holding out his hand to help the boy up. That was one thing his mother had taught him, always mind your manners.

The brunette took it and hauled himself off the floor with a wide grin. "Sora!" he replied, cheerfully, letting go of Roxas' hand and linking his own behind his head. "Thanks for getting rid of them." He added, motioning towards where Seifer and the other two were, ratting out Roxas to the teacher. "I would've fought back, but it's my first day, and I wanna be nice so I can make friends." His grin grew wider, "But your my friend now! So I have nothing to worry about." He jumped up and tackled Roxas to the ground in a hug.

* * *

It was Roxas' 11th birthday, and everyone sat at a long table with Roxas at one end, Sora on his right, and his other friend Riku sat next to him. Aerith came out with a large cake and set it down in between the blonde and the brunette. 

"Okay, everybody dig in and stuff your faces, I'm going to get forks."

She turned around to walk away and Roxas stuck his hands into the cake, pushing as much cake into his mouth as he possibly could. All of the guests stared at him. Aerith turned around and saw what had happened. She rushed to Roxas side and put her hands on his shoulders. "Sweetie stop." She said, laughing nervously. Roxas stopped up and looked up his cheeks going pink with embarrassment. Sora started laughing, taking it all as a joke, and eventually everyone else started laughing too, much to Aerith's relief. But she realized she was going to have to be a lot more careful with her words.

* * *

Roxas sat on the bed between his mother and the house fairy. He was holding onto both their hands tightly and was looking down at his knees. It was 2 days after his birthday and he had asked his mom about what had happened. Aerith decided it was best to tell her son about the cruse set upon him. 

"I always knew there was something wrong with me." he said, trying to hold back tears. Aerith ran a hand through his hair sympathetically. He turned to Larxene and looked up to her with his big blue eyes. "Can't you take the spell back? Your a fairy, right?"

Larxene sighed and patted his hand. "Sorry, shrimp. I'm only a household fairy. Besides, according to fairy rules, only the fairy who gave you the gift can take it back, and we've begged him. Not only that, but he said he'd turn your mother into a squirrel and take away my eternal youth if we ever asked him again. And lord knows what I would look like without that."

Roxas laughed a little before bursting out into tears. "It's not fair," he choked out between sobs.

Aerith pulled him into a hug. "I know, sweetie. I know."

* * *

So Roxas now knew

Why he'd always obeyed.

But he never stopped fighting

To have things his way.

* * *

Aerith stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to Roxas in his room. "Roxas! Come and practice your mandolin!" 

Roxas stood up begrudgingly and walked slowly towards the door. He folded his arms, knowing he was going to have to do as his mother as instructed. "Fine, but I'll take my own sweet time doing it." he muttered.

Aerith tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Hurry up, Roxas!"

Spurred on by the latest instruction he ran down the stairs and into the study and soon a beautiful melody could be heard throughout the house.

* * *

As he struggled

To find a way out of his gift,

He had no way of knowing

Something worse was adrift.

* * *

A thirteen year old Roxas knelt at his mothers side, holding on to her hand and crying silently. "Please get well, Mother." he pleaded, tightening his grasp on her hand. 

She turned over slightly and place her other hand on his cheek. "Listen to me now, Roxas. Only Larxene and I know about your gift. We've never even told your father. And you must never tell anyone else. I don't want anyone using it against you."

"Mother, please." he begged, "Don't speak like this."

She stroked the side of his face gently, before pulling both hands back and untying the chain around her neck. She place it in Roxas' hand and he looked down at it. It was a silver four pointed shape. He looked up at her through misty eyes.

"Remember," she smiled, "no matter what anyone says or tells you to do, look to yourself, Roxas. What's inside you is stronger than any spell. Take this, and then I'll always be with you."

She lent forward and kissed him on the forehead, then turned round onto her back and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I'm sorry I had to kill Aerith, but she was the perfect person to play the mother and the mother has to die. T3T. Ho hum

Anyway.

Reviews are loved.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and added the story to their favorites etc. last chapter (y)


	3. Chapter 2 : New Additions

**Title:** Roxas Enchanted  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings:**AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soku  
**Rating: **T. Language, boyxboy themes.  
**Summary: **Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a 'gift' from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix. The original story line belongs to Gale Carson Levine.  
**Authors Notes:** Ohwow. Somuch response. I'll reply to all reviews when I've uploaded this chapter I promise. Ok, so. I don't like this chapter, but it has to be there to set the scene. Ah well. Thankies to TokiDoki for being my Beta and for forcing me to write this chapter this fast. (:

* * *

**Chapter 2 : New Additions.**

Roxas was sat in his room, reading a book about the politics of the previous king, ready for the debate they were having at school. He was just getting into the section which talked about the rights the elves had when Larxene came bursting into the room.

"Alright shrimp? God are you always reading? You're such a book worm, seriously."

Roxas didn't look up from his reading, used to Larxene's stabs at his preferred hobby. She sighed, "Hurry up and get your ass downstairs, Cloud wants to speak to you."

Roxas closed the book and headed to where his father stood by the door.

"You wanted me father?"

Cloud was a reasonably tall and well built man. He had bright blue eyes, much like his son's, and spiky blonde hair. Right now he was stood in the foyer, dressed in his best outfit, fidgeting nervously.

"Father?" Roxas repeated, "Is anything wrong?"

"Roxas, there's something I need to tell you." Cloud started, turning to look at his son. "Last week when I was at the nobleman's convention I met a woman, a rich woman who seemed to take a liking to me. And considering our lack of money right now, I married her and invited her to come and live with us."

Roxas' eyes widened at the information his dad had just thrown at him, very quickly as well.

"You're married?" He cried.

"She has money, Roxas." Cloud said, waving his hands around slightly, trying to calm his son down, "And she's very fond of my title. It was either get married or sell the house. You'll adore Dame Tifa, and her two daughters. She'll make a wonderful mother. Well, a mother like figure. Look, I'm sure you'll all be the best of friends."

Roxas was about to answer back when a carriage pulled up beside the house. A young woman stepped out. She had straight black hair, and was wearing an expensive looking robe. Behind her came a teen, no older than Roxas himself, with platinum blonde hair. She was also in rich clothes and was staring at the house in disgust. She quickly moved out the way as another girl, this time with berry red hair, came tumbling out of the carriage. After picking herself up off the floor she looked up at the house.

"Whoa." she said, dragging the word out.

The blonde nodded, agreeing with her sister. "Is this the right address?" she asked the coach driver.

The black haired woman also looked in disbelief at the house "There must be some mistake." but she was proved wrong as Cloud came rushing out of the house.

"Tifa, my dear." He said, kissing her on both cheeks, "Welcome. And these must be your lovely daughters."

"Ah yes. This is my precious Namine," she said, pointing to the blonde. "And this," she turned to the redhead, "Is my special Kairi."

"Oh, she's special alright." Roxas muttered under his breath as he tried to back up towards his house.

Cloud smiled at the two girls and reached behind to grab his son's wrist as he tried to retreat. Tifa saw him and gave what the younger blonde thought was a very fake smile.

"Oh, you must be Roxas." She said.

Cloud pushed him forward whilst hissing into his ear. "Be nice kid, this may be our last chance."

Roxas sighed internally, knowing that he would have to follow his father's orders. He bowed at the women in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, pleasure, indeed. And your house looks delightful. But I do seem to remember, Cloud, that at the nobleman's convention, you said you lived in a castle."

Cloud smiled slightly, "No, my dear. I said a man's house is his castle." Tifa frowned slightly. "Right, Roxas. You show Namine and Kairi around while I have a chat with Tifa."

Roxas walked towards the two girls. He was about to introduce himself when Kairi started squealing.

"Oh my god, Namine, look at him. He's so adorable. Oh wow. That is so amazing. Namine, don't you think so?" Roxas stared at the red head.

"Yes Kairi. Your right, he is kinda cute, but not as much as the Prince. God he is the most amazing creature that has ever been created."

Roxas breathed out sharply and led the two girls too their new room, all the while trying to tune out the conversation they were having about the latest picture of the Prince that they had managed to obtain.

When they reached the room, Roxas hung round for a bit as they unpacked. "What's with all the prince pinups?" Roxas asked, picking one of the many scrolls off Namine's bed. Kairi snatched it back, all but hissing at him.

"Nami's president of the Prince Axel fan club." She explained, placing the picture carefully back on to the bed.

"Why? Axel and his uncle are responsible for all the segregation in the kingdom."

"So?" Namine sighed. "He's dreamy."

Roxas rolled his eyes and muttered something about girls and hormones before turning to walk out of the room.

Just as he reached the door he heard Namine start complaining again.

"Is this hutch meant to be a closet?" she screeched, staring in to it. "It's pathetic! My clothes need much more room than this." She looked around a bit before her eyes landed on Roxas. "We'll have to use yours."

"Wha…?"

"Show it to us." Kairi commanded him, pointing out of the door.

Roxas cringed but turned and walked towards his room. The two sisters looked at each other, shocked at how easily he complied, and followed him.

He got to his closet and opened the door for them, as instructed. Namine peered inside.

"It's so… quaint." She said. "Almost like, well, it's just ugly isn't it? There's no room in here either. We're gonna have to throw some of your stuff to make room."

She picked a few items out and threw them on the floor. Roxas ran forward and grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Get away from there!"

Namine waved her arm, throwing his hand off her. "You get away!"

Roxas immediately stepped back, internally seething, clutching the pendant round his neck.

"Oh? What's this?" Namine said, noticing the necklace. "Move your hand."

Roxas did as he was told, but begged her to stop. "Please don't touch it. It was my mother's."

Namine ignored him and carried on turning the four point star around in her hands. "I do actually like this. Can I have it?"

"No."

"Oh please." Namine said, fluttering her eyelashes. "It can be your welcome gift to me."

When Roxas didn't move, Kairi decided to join in. "Come on, hand it over." She said, leaning forward with her sister.

Roxas paled. Now that Kairi had made the instruction he would have to comply. He undid the necklace and held it out towards the girls.

Namine took it, looked to Kairi, and laughed. "Well, aren't you accommodating?"

* * *

Roxas and Cloud were stood by the front door; a single suitcase at the latter's feet. It had been only two days since the new arrivals and Roxas was now being abandoned by his father.

"The second I sell the last of these, I'll be back. I promise." He said, lifting up his son's chin to look him in the eye. "I know it's not a great job, not even a god job, hell, even a monkey could do it, but we need the money, Roxas"

"I thought the reason you married that woman was for her money." Roxas sighed.

Cloud shifted nervously. "Yes, well, right now, she's being rather minimal with the amounts she's giving me. I'll have to get her to warm up to me I guess. But until then, I need to earn some money to get us by." A carriage pulled up at the front of the house and both blondes looked up at it. "Well, that's my ride. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then?"

Roxas hugged his father quickly and mumbled something.

Cloud smiled, "I'll miss you too, Roxas."

* * *

Roxas was really getting into it now. He and Namine had been placed against each other in a debate about the rulings of the latest king. He was, of course, against the ruler's views.

"Elves, giants, ogres and humans, used to exist in harmony. But when King Reno was killed, allegedly by an ogre, Sir Xemnas saw it as an opportunity to exile all nonhuman creatures to the forest, keeping their land for himself." He said, moving his hands animatedly as he spoke. Their teacher, Auron as he insisted he was called, congratulated him on his powerful speech.

"Passionately put, Roxas. Give yourself a pat on the back."

Roxas' arm immediately flew to touch his back. He gave a nervous laugh and tried to pass it off as an itch on his neck. Auron gave him a curious glance before turning to the other blonde.

"Namine?"

Namine looked up from where she was examining her nails and walked forwards. "What my unworthy opponent fails to realize is that Sir Xemnas has done a fantastic job. He has driven ogres out, and he has put giants and elves to work as laborers and entertainers. Therefore, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have today's thriving free-enterprise system."

Roxas immediately argued back. "It's only free because we've enslaved the poor creatures and they work for nothing. Xemnas is a monster." He turned to give Namine a sly look, "And I don't hold out much hope for his nephew either."

The blonde girl seemed to get very agitated at this. "Well, that shows what you know, aka nothing!" She said glaring at him. "Prince Axel will be the greatest king ever." She turned to the rest of the class. "Right girls?"

It was then Roxas realized the amount of girls in the room as there was a loud cry of 'Yeah!' as a reply to Namine's previous question.

"I wonder if my opponent has based her opinion on the prince's politics, or how cute she thinks his butt is."

Namine just flipped her hair, "Admit you're stupid and you don't know what you're talking about." She said, not being able to come up with a better comeback

But to her surprise and to everybody else's, Roxas said; 'I'm stupid and I don't know what I'm talking about.' before covering his mouth up with his hands.

Auron looked at Roxas again and asked if he was alright. Roxas coughed into his fist and tried to fight back the blush that was threatening to form.

"In conclusion…" he started, but was cut off.

"Hold your tongue Roxas."

Roxas grabbed his tongue, earning laughter from the rest of the class.

"Roxas!" Auron shouted.

Roxas smiled sheepishly and let go. "My tongue was itchy."

"Roxas, if you're not going to take this seriously, I declare Namine the winner. Please take your seats."

The rest of the class applauded as the two of them walked to their seats. Roxas scowling as he sat next to Sora, Namine looking at him strangely.

'I wonder' she thought, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

**This is just a quick bit to say thank you to all who have responded to the story so far.**

**Thanks to :** Ako23, japaneserockergirl, Favrite of Chaos, Shattered.Eclipse, Yunagirlamy, Superemily, A-Flame-In-The-Rain, chibiomi03, SoraLover1994, Tinker16, Blaze Moonlight, Klepto-Kitty, Cyhyr, ImmortalShadowAngel, tesnoire, shadowcatxme.

I'm pretty sure I got everyone, but if I missed you, I'm sorry T3T


	4. Chapter 3 : Unexpected Meetings

**THIS FANFIC IS BASED OFF THE MOVIE, NOT THE BOOK.**

**Title:** Roxas Enchanted  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings:**AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soku  
**Rating: **T. Language, boyxboy themes.  
**Summary: **Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a 'gift' from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix. The original story line belongs to Gale Carson Levine.  
**Authors Notes: ** Sorry it's been a while. I have no excuse, so I won't give you one. (: FINALLY! We meet Axel. I missed him. T3T. Anyway. I hopeth you enjoy the chapter 3\/p

\/p

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Meetings.**

"Uncle," a young redhead whined as the carriage he was in passed through the streets. "Do I have to go to this mall opening?  
The older man in the carriage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Axel, you know, as heir to the throne, it's your royal responsibility. You're a public figure after all."

Axel snorted and turned to look out of the window. There was a crowd of people forming, recognizing the royals coach. Axel, not the one to ignore publicity, grinned and gave a two fingered salute to a group of girls as they passed.

"Yeah, yeah. But aren't you the one that's supposed to be in charge?"

Xemnas looked up at his nephew. "Only for a little while longer." He sighed, used to this argument the redhead usually started. "Your coronation is next week. You need to be out there with the people, Axel."

"Yes, shaking hands and kissing babies." The blue haired man sat next to Xemnas said, making Axel jump. He was Xemnas' royal advisor, a hybrid offspring of a human and a goblin, with pointed ears, light blue hair, and bright yellow eyes.

"Exactly, Siax." The current king nodded. "So the people can learn to trust us."

Axel looked at his uncle skeptically. "What's not to trust?"

Xemnas blanched. "Nothing, nothing. But, while you've been away at school, Axel, the kingdom has been under siege."

"In your absence, the ogres have become impossible." Siax informed him.

"He's right." Xemnas agreed. "Even the giants have become more and more treacherous."

Axel was confused. "But the giants have always been so…" he paused, trying to think of a word, "friendly."

Xemnas sighed, and leaned forward. "The ogres were peaceful too, until they ripped your father to pieces. And I promised Reno, should anything happen to him; I would take care of you and the kingdom. And, well, I've kept my promise, haven't I?"

Axel nodded uncertainty. Siax smiled, a smile which reminded the prince of a hissing snake.

"Likewise, you must keep your promise to the people." He grinned a sly grin at his nephew. He raised his hands and patted the redhead's cheeks. "Now, let's put on a smile. Remember, image is everything."

Axel raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

When the royal carriage reached the new mall, there was a large crowd gathered around an open air stage in the center square. In the middle of the crowd Roxas and Sora were sat on a fountain, while Namine and Kairi were trying to see over the rest of the audience.

Eventually, the silver haired, temporary king made his way on stage. 

He waved his arms around trying to calm the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. It's wonderful to be here in your charming town of…" he glanced to his side where Siax was holding a sign with the name of the town written on. "Frell. Prince Axel and I…" he never got to finish his sentence, as at the mention of Axel the crowd went wild.

Someone in the back started a chant of 'We want Axel! We want Axel!' which got louder and louder until it was hard to hear over the top of them.

Xemnas sighed, and shouted as loud as he could; "Now it is my great pleasure to welcome my nephew, Prince Axel!"

All the girls started to scream as the Axel walked onstage. He gave them a small grin and a two fingered salute. Roxas and Sora stood up on the edge of the fountain as soon as the crowd was distracted. They pulled out two banners and started shouting over the top of the screaming.

"Say no to ogrecide!" Roxas yelled.

"Stop the giant land grab!" Sora followed.

The people closest to the fountain stopped their yelling to look at the two boys, including Kairi and Namine who looked mortified.

"Say no to ogrecide!"

"Stop the giant land grab"

The crowd was getting quieter now, all turning to stare at the two protesting boys.

"Stay no to ogrecide!"

"Stop the giant land grab!"

Axel noticed the people turning away from him. He craned his neck to try and see what was more fascinating than he was. All he could see the top of a blonde head of hair, the rest of the face covered by banner and people. He sighed and crossed his arms waiting to until the crowds attention turned back to him.

Namine couldn't be more mortified. Her step-brother had embarrassed her in front of a large percentage of Frell, and in front of the prince himself. She stomped over to the fountain and pulled Roxas down sharply.

"Roxas! You are embarrassing us! Go home now." She hissed.

Roxas grimaced and turned to Sora with an angry look on his face. "I have to go. I'm sorry." He pushed past his friend and started towards the mall's exit.

Axel saw the person leave the square and inwardly cheered. His ego had started to deflate due to the lack of attention. He was about to start his practiced speech when a young girl near the front screamed at him. 

"I love you, Prince Axel!" 

Axel grinned and gave a small wave to her, causing her to faint and the crowd to start screaming in delight. Another girl in the front with short black hair spoke up again before the prince could get a word out. 

"Hey! Prince Axel! Are you a fast runner?"

He chuckled slightly at the odd question. "Not particularly, no. Why?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. The girl smiled widely causing Axel to pale and back up slightly as the crowd started to move forward. 

"Get him!"

The security hired to keep the crowd back had no chance against the stampeding horde of girls that suddenly rushed forward, climbing onto the stage. Axel turned and ran out of the back of the mall and followed a dirt path, looking for somewhere to hide.

Unbeknown to him, further down said path, Roxas was wandering home slowly, cursing Namine under his breath, and kicking a small rock with his foot. He could hear a noise coming closer but paid no attention, more interested with his inner monologue.

When he finished his rant, he began to get curious about the increasing level of screaming. He stopped and started to turn around, before being mowed down by a speeding redhead.

"Ow." He muttered and rubbed his hip where it had had an unpleasant meeting with the floor. The blonde only then realized that someone else was there. He looked round to where the other person lay on the floor with his hand on the side of his head. Roxas looked at him skeptically, recognizing the prince easily. 

"Prince Axel?" he asked hesitantly. 

Axel opened his eyes and grinned at him. He looked like was about to say something but he was interrupted by the sound of quick footsteps getting closer. Roxas opened his mouth again only to have it covered by a long fingered hand and he then found himself being pulled behind a large boulder at the side of the road. 

"Be quiet a sec." Axel hushed him.

They waited a few moments before what seemed like the entire female population of Frell ran past them. Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked up at the prince whose hand still lay over his mouth. 

"Prince Axel?" He asked through the others fingers, trying to hint that he wanted to move. Axel smiled slightly and removed his hand.

"Please, just Axel." He grinned. "Sorry about that, occupational hazard." He stood up and offered his hand the blonde who still sat on the floor. "Allow me."

Roxas pushed it away and stood up without any help. "I don't need your chivalry, thanks. I'm not some damsel in distress. And I've no intention of bowing either. So you can forget it."

Axel shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away from Roxas. "You can bow or not, that's your choice. There's really nothing I can do about it." He tapped his chin with a finger and turned back round. "Except of course, I could have you beheaded, but even I think that's a bit extreme."

"Charming." Roxas snorted, crossing his arms. "Why don't you just what your people usually do? Steal my land and destroy my livelihood. Now, if you'll excuse me." He pushed past the redhead. 

Axel stared at his retreating back, trying to understand what had just been said, when he realized that the other was actually leaving. "Hey wait a minute!" he shouted. Roxas stopped walking suddenly. "Come back here!" Axel said, a little quieter.

Roxas walked back, much to his annoyance. He looked up at the red head. "Yes?"

"What is your name?" Axel asked slowly, surprised that the blonde had complied so easily. 

"Roxas, Roxas of Frell."

"Well, Roxas of Frell," Axel started, staring into the others bright blue eyes, "you're the first person I've met who hasn't swooned at the sight of me."

Roxas stared back, trying not to get distracted by the sheer, for lack of a better word, greenness of the prince's eyes. "Well maybe I did you some good."

Axel breathed out sharply. "Look, I've never stolen anyone's land or livelihood." He looked to the side slightly, "Hell, I want peace in the kingdom as much as anyone else."

"So you have a new plan for when you take the crown?" Roxas asked cynically.

There was a hesitation. "Well… sort of. Of course, I couldn't reveal it to a subject."

Roxas laughed sharply. "That's exactly what I thought, you're all just the same." He pointed his finger towards Axel's chest. "You care more about your fan club and your next jousting tournament."

"Actually, I don't joust." The redhead bit back. "And I don't completely hate it, but the whole adoring fan club thing gets a bit old after a while." He looked back down to the fuming blonde. "Maybe that's why I find your obvious disdain for me so refreshing, if no cute." 

Roxas blushed, and tried to ignore that last thing said. "Obvious? And here I was trying so hard to hide it." He reached down to where his bag should be, only to find air. "Where's my bag?" he looked round, not realizing they had been walking. He let out a sigh of irritation. "It's back there." He turned around and started walking back, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

"Wait right there. I will get it." Axel said before running off.

Roxas sighed again, he seemed to be doing that more and more lately, and watched the redhead run round the corner. His feet were stuck in the same position until Axel got back, thanks to the vague instruction. More and more people had been telling him what to do recently. First, his new step-family, especially Namine, and now the prince was ordering him around. Though, he must admit, Axel wasn't doing it spitefully, he just didn't know about Roxas' situation.

He folded his arms and blew some pieces of hair out of his eyes. Behind him, he heard the rumbling of wheels and the sound of horse's hooves. He turned the top half of his body round to see a carriage heading down the road at a high speed. He tried to move his feet but they wouldn't move. 

"Axel!" the blonde cried, trying to find any way of moving. 

"Prince Axel!" he shouted again, this time a lot more desperate.

He looked behind again and of course the carriage was a lot closer. "Your highness!" he screamed, closing his eyes. He waited for the feeling of a horse running over his face, but he never experienced it. Instead he was pushed to the ground by the aforementioned redhead.

Axel watched the carriage continue down the road. "What the..?" he said breathlessly, before turning back to the person underneath him. "Are you crazy? Why didn't you move?"

Roxas pushed the other off him and sat up. "I would have… were it not for your apparent fascination with knocking me to the ground. That's the second time today, you realize."

"I'll try to be more considerate next time I'm saving you." Axel said, standing up.

Roxas followed the prince's example and rose to his feet aswell. He glared at the redhead who was rubbing the arm he landed on. "Next time? What makes you think we'll see each other again?"

"Well," Axel glanced at the blonde. "Won't we?

Roxas gave him a blank look, destroying all hope the other had. "No."

Axel stuttered slightly, not used to getting rejected. He coughed and regained his composure. "Roxas of Frell you are unlike any other."

Roxas snorted slightly at this. "You have no idea."

Axel looked at him confusedly and opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by the shrill voice of someone Roxas defiantly did not want to see.

"Roxas, come here." Namine yelled, pointing to the spot in front of her and Kairi. Roxas looked at her and back at Axel before growling and stomping over to the sisters. "Shouldn't you be at home cleaning the fireplace? Not here spending time with the prince. Stop flirting with him!" She pointed to her chest. "It's me he's going to have at his coronation."

"Yeah, in the middle of the table with an apple in your mouth." Roxas muttered under his breath.

Namine didn't seem to hear, because she just carried on shouting at him. "Go back to the mall with Kairi! I don't want to see you with the Prince again."

Roxas opened his mouth to protest but was dragged off by the redheaded sister. Axel came running up to where his once stood. "Roxas!" he shouted watching the boy being pulled down the path. Roxas looked back and waved his hand apologetically, but was rewarded with another sharp pull on his arm.

Namine turned to look at the prince, fluttering her eyelashes madly. "Don't bother with him. I'm the one you want." She took a step forwards and Axel took a step back. "I know everything about you. I've got posters of you, and pictures. And when we used to live in Lamia, I used to stand outside your castle and watch you turn your lights on and off."

Axel raised an eyebrow and started walking backwards. "Tell Roxas I'll be in touch." He said and turned to run towards the mall.

"Right!" Namine shouted at him. "I'll see to that!"

* * *

**I hate direct speech. I hate direct speech. I hate direct speech. D**

**And it ended with Namine, AGAIN! Lul. Ah well.**

**Thanks too :** Yunagirlamy, Favrite of Chaos, Akikami, japaneserockergirl, ironyofalostkeyword, tesnoire, DragonRider13025, Skritch, Lifes.Lover, gershapurr, Freaky-Wierd-Chick22, yasu-yasu, Cyhyr, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Branwenn-Wolf, Kel-Vampyre, Tinker16.

**I****'m sorry, I am so bad at answering reviews.**

**I'll get RIGHTONITT! After I've had some sleep. O3O**


	5. Chapter 4 : The Blonde Boy's Dispair

**Title:** Roxas Enchanted  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings:**AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soku  
**Rating: **T. Language, boyxboy themes.  
**Summary: **Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a 'gift' from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix. The original story line belongs to Gale Carson Levine.  
**Authors Notes:** Ihatethechaptertitle. D. Anyway. Ohmygosh, I am so sorry this took so long to update. I was almost finished, but then it was like, "HEY YOUR GOING TO ENGLAND" So I was wisked on a plane and flew off to spend a week in England. TokiDoki is annoyed with me because it took so long, but oh well. She can get over it now. Most of this chapter was written while listening/watching Cats - The Musical. Because I am sadly obsessed with it. Ah well. It motivates me, so it must be good. ANYWAY! No Axel this chapter, sadly, but we have a new character so YAAAY. (:

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Blonde Boys Dispair.**

When Roxas and the redheaded sister finally reached the mall, he managed to pull himself away from the girl and ran inside to go look for Sora

When Roxas and the redheaded sister finally reached the mall, he managed to pull himself away from the girl and ran inside to go look for Sora. He spotted his friend looking in a shop window, along with the silver haired Riku, who didn't want to join in with their earlier protests. He ran up behind them and poked Sora in the side.

Sora squeaked and jumped round, glaring at the blonde haired boy.

"Roxas, that's not funny." He winged folding his arms across his stomach. "You know I've got really sensitive sides."

Riku smirked and poked him from the back where he wasn't protecting himself. Sora squeaked again and pushed Riku's hand away.

"Stop it! Both of you! It's not fair."

"Not fair, but highly amusing." Roxas grinned.

Sora pouted childishly and took a step to the side, out of the reach of his two friends. "Anyway, enough of this childish nonsense," he said, ignoring Riku say hypocrite and try to cover it up with a cough, "Where were you?"

Roxas' smile faded, "Oh, I was walking home, going to finish those chores for Dame Tifa, and I bumped into the Prince. Or rather, he bumped into me."

Sora gasped dramatically, "You met the prince?!"

"Yeah well, I don't wanna talk about it. Kairi and Namine were there."

The three friends started walking round the many different stalls. Sora blew a few strands of hair out of his face. "Namine, it's always Namine." He huffed. "Why do you always do what she tells you to do."

Roxas sighed, he hadn't told his friends about his curse. "I don't always do as she says."

"Yes you do." Sora argued.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Riku agreed.

"Oh so your both ganging up on me now?" Roxas said, trying to change topic.

"Come on Roxas, tell the truth." Sora whined.

"Okay fine I do." The blonde replied without a moment's hesitation. He turned towards the next stall. "Hey these look nice." He said, this time successfully managing to avert the attention of the brown haired boy as he started to rummage through the stalls contents.

Watching from a short distance away was the girl from the boys' previous conversation and her sister. Namine was watching Roxas carefully while Kairi inspected the shoes in the window of a shop.

"Hey, Kai." She said, beckoning her sister closer. "Have you noticed anything, well, odd about Roxas."

"No, not really." She replied. "Should I have?"

Namine gave her sister an exasperated look. "Have you noticed that it gets darker at night and lighter when the sun comes up?"

Kairi gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "That's because of Roxas?"

Namine shook her head. "Never mind." She said, turning back to watch the three boys.

When the three friends had finished browsing, they decided to get a drink from one of the street vendors. Roxas and Riku had no idea what they were drinking, Sora had bought it for them, saying that it was something his parents used to make when he used to live in Ayortha.

Roxas wasn't really paying attention to the conversation his two friends were having, he was more interested in staring at the wall opposite, completely engrossed by his own thoughts. A hand waving in front of his eyes snapped him out of it.

"Roxas man, c'mon." Sora huffed. "You've been acting really odd lately."

The blonde tilted his head to the side, signaling his confusion. "What do you…?" he started, but noticed something over the others shoulder. It was Namine and Kairi trying to act inconspicuous. "Oh…hell." He grabbed Riku's arm, who in turn grabbed Sora's and pushed them behind a cart.

Sora let out a frustrated cry. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Shush, be quiet. I can't let her see me." Roxas begged, waving his hands around.

Sora raised his eyebrow and moved slightly giving away Roxas' position to the blonde haired girl that had started looking for him. She gave him an evil grin that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Sora! What you go do that for?" Roxas said, trying to avoid Namine's gaze.

"What're you on about?" Sora asked confused, not having noticed Namine yet.

"Roxas, come here please." Namine called in a sickly sweet tone.

Roxas grumbled something underneath his breath and began walking towards his step-sister. He turned to his friends. "Don't say a word. She'll be on to Dame Tifa if I don't do as I'm told." He looked forward again and reached the sisters. "What?"

"Oh don't be like that Roxas, I just want you to do me a small, tiny, itsy bitsy little favor."

Roxas recoiled slightly, worried by her tone. "What do you want me to do?"

She smiled again, and pointed to an apple on the counter next to them. "Take that."

Roxas snatched it up and put it in his bag. He looked at his bag and then back up at Namine and shook his head. She stared back, pleased with what she had discovered. Kairi made a noise of glee and clapped her hands.

"Oh wow, that is so cool. Lemme try. Take that, and that, and that potion bottle," she said pointing at objects on the table. Roxas of course took them and placed them in his bag.

He looked between the girls and shook his head begging them to stop. "Ok! Ok, you get it. Stop now."

Namine gave a short laugh. "Now Roxas, I think that's for me to say, don't you?" She looked around a bit and then turned back. "There's just one last thing I want you to do." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards another stall, this one full of things more expensive than a simple apple or potion bottle. Namine pointed at a pair of shoes that cost more than the house Roxas lived in. "Take those."

Roxas' eyes grew wide and he took a step back away from the display. "Please don't make me do this."

"Well," Namine tapped her chin, "since you said please…" she put on a thoughtful face for a few seconds but it then changed into her usual mischievous face. "Nope, take them." Roxas tried to resist holding his hand back as much as he could. "Take them Roxas!" He snatched them up and shoved them into the bag along with all the other stolen items. Namine started laughing loudly and caught the attention of the store clerk. She looked round and noticed the missing shoes.

"What the…" she looked round and saw the heel stuck out of the blonde boy's bag. She gasped and ran up to the security. "Guards! That boy is a thief!"

Namine cackled and looked at the mortified boy stood next to her. "Run." She whispered in his ear. Roxas didn't need much prompting before he took off in a sprint further into the mall. Sora and Riku watched as their friend ran past, not understanding what had happened. A group of guards followed after him, the leader yelling "Stop that boy!"

Roxas sped on through the mall dodging people and carts as best he could. He ran past a vendor who was selling food.

"Buy a squirrel sandwich. Get 'em while they're hot." Of course, because of the curse, Roxas had to stop exchange a few coins for a long baguette.

"Keep the change." He carried on running, pushing through the crowd. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Coming through."

He was stopped by another vendor, "try our new cologne."

He stopped again and let the woman spray his neck. "Thank you, thank you. Here have a sandwich." He thrust it into her hands and carried on running. He was more desperate now, noticing then the guards were close. He hurried on a bit more and realized he had run in a circle through the mall, as he run past Namine and Kairi again. Namine started to laugh and clapped her hands. She yelled at him over the noise of the crowd, "Roxas, bravo!"

He rushed on through the crowd a bit longer before one of the guards caught got close enough to shout at him and be heard. "Freeze!"

Roxas stopped where he was, frozen in position. The guards caught up with him. "Put your hands together." The same guard said again, closing in on the still, blonde boy. Roxas arms flung together behind his back, hands clasped together. One of the guards walked up to him and tied his hands together.

"You're under arrest."

* * *

Later on the evening, Roxas was back in his home. His step mum used her power and influence to get him free from the police. But now he was sat in the living room, a highly amused Namine and Kairi stood to one side of the couch, Larxene was stood by the door, not relay paying attention, and Roxas could feel the cold stare of Tifa on the back of his neck. She was pacing back and forth, her shrieking voice piercing through the silence.

"A felon in my own family. I could die from embarrassment." She screamed.

Larxene snorted from her position leaning on the door frame. "Promises, promises." She muttered, examining her cuticles.

Tifa carried on, ignoring the blonde fairy. "You are a disgrace."

Larxene sighed and pushed herself up. "Man, you really jumped to conclusions don't you?" she groaned. "Have you ever thought that he might've been put up to it?"

Namine chose this moment to make a statement. "Mother, Larxene's right. Kairi and I saw the whole thing. It wasn't poor Roxas' fault. He was forced to do it."

Tifa glared at her step-son. "Really? So, Roxas, who put you up to it?"

Namine leaned over the back of the sofa and whispered into his ear. "Tell her Sora did it."

"So…" he hesitated.

"I'm waiting." Tifa snapped. "Who's to blame?"

"Sora." Roxas whispered.

Tifa brought her hands to her mouth. "Sora!" she roared, "I might've known. You are forbidden ever to see him again."

Roxas jumped up off the sofa. "What?!"

There was a knock on the front door, and a voice came through. "Roxas?"

Tifa let out a snarl. "Sora? How dare he come here now? Answer the door, Roxas, and tell him you never want to see him again." She growled, pointing towards the door.

Namine smirked and leaned over her mothers shoulder, "And tell him you could never be friends with an Ayorthian."

"What!" Larxene barked, "There must be some mistake."

Roxas nodded agreeing with Larxene. "Please, Dame Tifa."

Tifa stomped her foot, "Don't argue, Roxas! Just do it."

Roxas opened and closed his mouth but walked over to the door slowly. Namine and Kairi followed and peeked round the edge of the wall. When Roxas opened the door, just enough for his head to fit out, Sora started to talk at a million miles per hour.

"Oh thank goodness, your alright Roxas. Me and Riku saw you running around the mall earlier. We didn't know why, but we though it might've had something to do with Namine, since you were talking to her before it all happened."

"Sora." Roxas tried, his voice weak.

"But when then a crowd gathered and we couldn't see, so when we saw you weren't there, we looked round everywhere for you. Riku had to go about 10 minutes ago because he has to help his father with work, so I came by myself and, look! Here you are." He finally took notice of Roxas' miserable look. "Roxas? What's wrong?"

"I… I never want to see you again." Roxas said quietly.

"What? Come on Roxas stop messing around." He saw that his friend's expression didn't change, his smile vanished. "I don't understand. We're best friends, aren't we?"

Roxas breathed in shakily. "I could never be friends with an Ayorthian." Sora gasped, taken back by what the blonde had just said. Inside, the two sisters grinned at each other. Roxas looked away from the other, his eye's clouding up with tears. "Just go." He said before closing the door. He looked up at the two demons he had to call relatives and almost broke down. He pushed past them and ran up to his room, Larxene following behind.

* * *

Roxas was sat on his bed, legs drawn up to his chest and his forehead pressed against his knees. His shoulders were shaking slightly. Larxene was stood at the foot of his bed, not quite knowing how to comfort him.

"I've had to do terrible things because of the curse before, Larxene," he sniffed, "But this is the worst thing I've ever had to do." He looked up. His eyes all puffy from crying, and his mouth set in a straight line. "Right. That's it. I've got to do it. I have to go find Marluxia and get him to take back this curse."

Larxene made a humming noise in the back of her throat. She turned around a bit, and walked towards the trunk she kept in the back of Roxas' room, so the two sisters or the Dame wouldn't find it. "There's something I need to show you kiddo. If you want to go find that little pink… well, if you want to find Marluxia, you'll need help." She bent down and pulled what Roxas though to be a book wrapped in a cloth. "I suppose I should've told you about this ages ago. But to be honest, I was kinda embarrassed.

Roxas put his feet on the floor and looked at the house fairy with a confused look. "Embarrassed? Why?"

Larxene walked over to him and sighed. "Well, as you know, I'm not the… best, of fairies." Roxas snorted at this she sent him a warning glare which told him to be quiet or he wouldn't get a chance to hear this story again. "Anyway, Roxas, I'd like you to meet…" She pulled back the sheet to reveal a head on the cover of the book. "My cousin, Zexion."

The boy in the book looked no older than Roxas himself. He had slate colored hair which covered half of his face. His eyes were a similar color to his hair, and they seemed to hold no emotion. He looked up at Roxas and nodded slightly.

"Pleasure." He said, monotonously.

Roxas seemed rather taken aback. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Of course you haven't she's not let me out in at least 20 years." The book said.

Larxene shook it around a bit, causing Zexion's head to jerk across the page. "I haven't shown him to anyone because they might've taken him away. And seeing as I'm such a nice person, don't say a word, either of you, I though it'd be best to hide him."

"How did he become a book though? I though you said he was your cousin." Roxas asked.

Zexion laughed shortly. Larxene scowled at him and placed him on the bed. "I was trying out a new spell I had heard about, to trim his hair, but it, well, it went a little askew."

"You can say that again." The slate haired boy mumbled.

"If you hate it that much, why don't you just leave?" Larxene snapped back.

"I've got no legs, genius."

Larxene looked like she was either going to throw him out of the window, or hit something at least. Roxas cut in before anyone got hurt. "Moving on. Why did you show me this?"

"Well," Larxene said, turning round to Roxas, trying to blank the book on the bed. "I want you to take him with you."

Zexion spoke up, fake excitement lacing his voice, "You mean I finally get to go out of here? Beyond these four walls? Out of this house? Beyond the moon? Over the rainbow?"

Larxene turned him upside down so he was muffled out. Roxas sighed and turned him back so he faced upwards.

"Thank you." Zexion said purposely ignoring the glare Larxene was giving him.

Roxas smiled slightly. "So, how are you going to help me?" He asked the other.

Larxene smiled coyly, "He thinks he knows everything."

Zexion snorted, "Larxene, if I knew everything I'd be a lot thicker. You ask me where someone or something is, I can show you. That's all I can do."

"Really?" Roxas breathed out, trying to piece things up and form a plan. "So you could show me where Marluxia is?"

"Yes."

Roxas raised his hands, palms face upwards, "How?"

Larxene jumped at the chance to show off what her magic had created. "Like this." She picked Zexion up and looked him in the eye. "Show me Marluxia." She opened the book and on the page they were looking at, Marluxia was stood, looking up at a large shelf of plates.

"Ta-da." Zexion said, his voice void of emotions once again.

Roxas stared the picture. "Wow. Cool trick." He bent forward, taking a closer look at the picture. "He looks like he's in a crockery barn. But which one? They're all over the kingdom."

"Ha, well, that's just one thing the almighty Zexion can't do. He can't tell you where someone is, just show you pictures. He's like a crystal ball or a magic mirror or something."

The blonde boy leaned forward, trying to figure out what the picture was of. He noticed that everything was huge compared to the pink fairy, even though Marluxia was quite tall himself. "Everything looks so…big." He stated.

Larxene nodded in agreement. "It looks a wedding registry."

"Duh, they're in Giantville." Roxas cried suddenly, slapping his forehead.

"So he's going to a wedding in Giantville?" Larxene asked dumbly.

Roxas nodded. "Zexion. We're going to Giantville." He grinned, closing the book.

The young man on the cover looked up at Roxas. "How exciting." He said, sarcastically.

There was a shout from downstairs. "Roxas!" it was Dame Tifa. "The girls and I need bouquets for our portrait sitting. Go and pick some."

Roxas sighed and picked up the bag he used for collecting vegetables in. He walked out of the house, not looking at his step-family. He set off towards the bottom of the garden where the flowers were.

On his way back with a bag full of beautiful, albeit dying flowers, he noticed something, fastened to the wall of his house. It was a long chain of leaves with a big white sign attached to it, clearly stating that this plant was in fact, Poison Ivy. The blonde boy grinned and put on the gloves that were underneath the plant. He cut off a few strands and wrapped them round the flowers he had already picked.

When he got back into the house he presented the flowers to the girls before rushing upstairs and packing a few clothes and essentials, grabbing Zexion, saying a quick goodbye to Larxene and rushing out of the house.

As he was walking out of the front gate he heard a shrill cry of his name. Inside, the three females had discovered something about their decorative flowers that had made them break out in a rash. All three of them were scratching vigorously at their skin. Roxas smirked and carried on walking, his only disappointment was not actually being able to see their faces.

* * *

So as his stepfamily scratched,

Their newly found itches.

Roxas was off,

Glad to be rid of those witches.

* * *

**Hmwell. Yeeees. THANKS TO: **Akikami, Billie the fourth sage, Favrite of Chaos, japaneserockergirl, DarkWolf-Outside Heaven's Gate, crystal13moon, Branwenn-Wolf, cerberus309.

**I think that's everyone.**

**I'll try and update faster this time. But right now I need sleep. **

**Sleep disorders are fun (Y) --**


	6. Chapter 5 : Oh, Stop Being So Negative

**Title:** Roxas Enchanted  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings:**AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soku  
**Rating: **T. Language, boyxboy themes.  
**Summary: **Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a 'gift' from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix. The original story line belongs to Gale Carson Levine.  
**Authors Notes: **OHMYGOSH! I am sooo sorry this has taken so long.  
I've been involved in loads of stuff. LIKE A PLAY! D. Me and my wonderful beta (TokiDoki, and she better apreciate the fact that I have updated now, during lunch time. L) Were in our school play of Wizard of Oz. Yaaay. And that is now over. But I have some important exams coming up. So I had better start revising and stuff. So updates may be a little slow untill June. But there will be updates. I promise.  
OKAY! Two new characters this chapter. One doesn't reveal his name, but he is kinda important I guess... and then there's the other. Who I'm happy is finalyl here.  
Anyway. Enough rambling. Off to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Oh, Stop Being So Negative.**

The heroes of our story had been walking for over half a day now. Well, when I say that I mean that Roxas was walking and he was carrying Zexion in either his hands, or in the over the shoulder bag Larxene had provided him with.

The pair had reached a thick forest, which, according to Zexion's maps, was that Forest of Pim. Roxas' general knowledge of the area surrounding his homeland told him that this area was home to many of the exiled ogres and elves. Zexion knew this as well, and had been voicing his concerns about travelling through.

"You know," he said, from his position in Roxas' arms. "We don't have to go directly through the forest. There are plenty of routes around."

The blonde boy snorted at the books obvious anxiousness about entering the thicket of trees. "Come on. It's not like anything's going to attack you. No offence but, you are a book. And if we find anything dangerous it's more likely to go for me isn't it? Besides, if we walk round the forest, it'll take us another day and a half."

The slate haired man huffed, his face turned into a slight scowl. "Better to be safe and a little bit late, than dead."

"Oh stop your whining. Can you show me a map of the forest please?"

"Sure."

Roxas opened the book onto the only real page it possessed. On it now was a detailed map of the forest. "According to this map, if we head due east towards Monster Rock," at this Zexion muttered something about 'appealing land mark titles' but he was ignored, "we can cut at least another half a day off our journey." He closed the book and looked at Zexion who was staring back, his face back to showing no emotion. "Cheer up. This is a good thing."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Yay." He replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Roxas shifted Zexion in his arms, so he was more comfortable to carry. They walked for a while before coming to a small clearing. To the right of the pair, there was another opening. Roxas stopped in the centre of the small and turned around. Zexion began to look around curiously.

"I wonder why we haven't run into any other creatures yet." He mumbled, more to himself than to Roxas.

"Did you say something?" Roxas asked.

Zexion shook his head. "Never mind. Where are we going now? "

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a loud yelp, coming from the other opening. He shrank against the wall and looked down at Zexion. "What was that?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Probably something that wants to eat us." Zexion replied.

Roxas shook the book a single time, scowling at the slate haired man. "Stop being so negative."

"There's no need to be so rough." The book replied, matching the others glare.

Before the two could start arguing, they were interrupted by another loud yell.

"Somebody help me!"

The pair looked round, through the opening, to see another clearing, larger than the one they were currently stood in. Off to one side there was a large circle on a stand about 3 feet off the ground, facing away from them, and around it three large ogres stood, pointing and laughing at what was on the board.

Roxas started to edge around the side of the clearing, shielding himself behind the trees. When he got closer he discovered that there was an elf tied, upside-down, onto the to circle.

"Now, w...wait a minute fella's." The elf stuttered trying to wriggle out of his temporary prison.

The ogres just laughed more. The one at the front stepped forward, his long, black, dreadlocks swaying behind him. "Go on, sing soprano little man." He jeered, leaning down to speak to his capture's face. The elf scrunched his nose in disgust presumably at the smell of the ogre's breath. The larger of the two creatures seemed to take offence to this. He walked back slightly and picked up a small rock. He turned to the circle and threw it quickly. It hit the board just to the side of the elf's arm.

"Ha! Missed!" He laughed merrily, before remembering what position he was in and clamping his mouth shut.

Roxas was becoming more and more outraged at the display of violence and hostility. He put Zexion back into his bag, much to the book's displeasure, and stormed towards the scene.

"What do you think you are doing to that poor elf?" he shouted at the ogres.

The leader laughed and pointed at him. "Well then? Who's this that thinks he's all tough?" he walked forward slightly and Roxas realised that maybe this wasn't one of his most intelligent plans. The ogre towered over Roxas' small frame, easily a foot and a half taller. "Maybe we aught to show him who he's dealing with."

Roxas backed up slightly. He lifted his arms defensively. "I'll have to warn you. I'm practiced in the ancient art... of origami."

One of the other ogres spoke up. "Paper folding?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't know what it was." the blonde cringed.

He took another step back and hit a tree, stopping his escape. Just as the ogres started to advance, the elf spoke up.

"Don't let them scare you cupcake! Kick their butts!" Roxas instantly felt better and more confident after the command he had been given.

The ogres noticed his change in attitude. The leader looked towards the other two. "Make sure he doesn't get away."

They advanced on the blonde and the elf began shouting out instructions to him.

"Rabbit punch!" Roxas hit the nearest ogre to him in the stomach. "Now Combo." He punched the same one two more times before kicking him between the shoulder blades. "Duck!" He lowered his head quickly and barely missed being hit by another ogre. "Roundhouse kick!" Roxas lifted his leg up high and kicked the other round the head, knocking him into the near by tree. "Haymaker! Go on! You can do it!" Roxas twirled round and brought his fist down heavily onto the dreadlocked man's shoulder.

"This guy is crazy. Let's get out of here." he said before turning to run out of the clearing and into the forest, the other two scrambling after him.

Roxas crossed his arm, and huffed, slightly out of breath from his previous exertion of energy. He stood there, breathing deeply for a few seconds before a weak voice spoke up behind him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

The blonde turned suddenly and realised that the elf was still hung upside-down on the board. He rushed over and started too untie his hands.

"Here, let me help." Roxas said. He finished untying the elf's hands and looked up to his feet, which were far too high for him to reach without help. He managed to reach one by standing on the stand that the board was on.

"I'm going to need so much therapy after this." The elf sighed as his newly freed leg flopped forward. Roxas laughed nervously as he tried to reach the other knot. He eventually succeeded and the other fell forward, landing on the floor with a dull thud.

Since his face was now not distorted by being hung upside down, Roxas managed to get a better look at the elf. He had an oval face with defined features, and Roxas could tell they were large, even though they were closed. His hair was a dirty blonde and was styled in a very peculiar way. The hair at the sides of his head, above his ears his pointed ears, was short, and darker than the rest. The rest of his hair, stuck up from the top of his head in a mohawk type fashion. His attire was very simple. It consisted of a long sleeved top, and trousers which cut off round his calves, both in green, and he had black pumps on his feet. The outfit was common among the elves.

Roxas kneeled down next to him as he began to sit up. "Are you okay?"

The elf turned to glare, albeit pitifully, at the other blonde, Roxas noticed his eyes were a blue-green. "No I am not okay!" he shouted, rubbing his shoulder. "I think I broke something, or dislocated it, or..." He turned his neck and there was a loud crack. "Oh? Nope, just a crick." He stuck out his hand for the other to shake. "Demyx of Pim." He smiled.

Roxas smiled back, shaking the offered hand and returning the greeting. "Roxas of Freal. Nice to meet you." He stood up and helped the other to his feet. As he stood, Demyx gasped in realisation.

"Oh my gosh. I'm taller than you!" He squealed. Roxas turned to him and realised he was speaking the truth. The elf was about 2 inches taller. "I'm bigger than many of the elves at home, but I've never been taller than a human before."

Roxas scowled. "Okay thank you. I'm short. No need to rub it in. Now if you're okay, I have to be going. But good luck with everything." He turned and began walking into the forest.

Demyx gasped again. "Your going?" he asked, running to catch up with the other. "You can't walk in this wood on your own. What'll you do if you need help? And you must be hungry. How about we go get a bite to eat?"

"That's very kind, but I'm kind of on a tight schedule."

The elf sighed. "Oh, okay then. Message received, Mr 'I-Think-I'm-All-That'"

Roxas turned round to face him. "That's not what I meant at all."

"I try to extend the hand of friendship."

"I'm on a tight schedule, where I not..."

Demyx flung his arm in front of his eyes dramatically. "Everybody's busy. No-one wants to spend time with poor Demyx."

Roxas stared at him blankly. The elf looked like he was about to start crying. "I would love to have dinner with you." He said, with an expressionless face.

Demyx moved his arm down and smiled happily. "Great, I have a coupon." He turned and skipped off into the forest. "Come on Roxy!" he shouted back.

"Don't call me Roxy!" Roxas shouted back. But it was pointless. The elf was too far in his happy little world to hear. Roxas grumbled to himself, and followed after him.

* * *

**YAAAY. Demyx Mucho Love.  
And the ogre. He's significant. Yip yip. And all his name, for all those silly people that didn't get it, is revealed next chapter. (Y)  
ANYWAY. Thankies too :** Lightning Sage, Japaneserockergirl, x-I-HUG-KYO-FOR-KICKS-x (Ah, Celeste, spreading my works UP UP AND AWAAY! (L)), tehtoast, the waffle (Your name amuses me), Michele-bell, Shinsei Fenikkusu, MrSpoonLovesYou.

**Y****ou guys are awwesome 3**


	7. Chapter 6 : Your Going To Lamia?

**Title:** Roxas Enchanted  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings:**AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soku  
**Rating: **T. Language, boyxboy themes.  
**Summary: **Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a 'gift' from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix. The original story line belongs to Gale Carson Levine.  
**Authors Notes: **Ohmygosh. EXAMS ARE OVER Rejoice.  
Well, most of them are. Two more left. But not till next week.  
But my cousins are coming over tonight. For a week. And since they are only 8 and 11, I has to baby sit (Y)  
ANDGUESSWHAT! My internet broke.  
My only savior has been my Nintendo DS, and 'The World Ends With You'  
It's awesome.  
But I have hijacked (Without much force) A computer in the school computer room. And here we are.  
ONWITHTHECHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Your Going To Lamia?**

Roxas eventually caught up to Demyx after jogging to catch up with the skipping, taller blonde. The fact that he took a while to reach him made the elf even more gleeful, and he began going on about how his strides were huge compared to the shorter blonde's smaller steps.

After a short while it began to go dark, and the lights of a nearby village were showing up through the trees. When they reached the boarder of the town, Demyx pulled the other down behind a small piece of shrubbery. He put a finger in front of his lips, indicating for the other to be quiet. They were crouched behind the bush for at least 5 minutes, watching the other elves bustling around the village square, and Roxas was beginning to get annoyed.

"Demyx," he started in a whisper, "if this is where you live, why are we hiding?"

The elf didn't look at Roxas when he replied, he kept his eyes on the goings on inside his village. "Well, you really don't want them to see you." he finally turned to look at the other. "You know how all elves are forced to sing and dance."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. So?"

Demyx opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by another voice shouting above them.

"Visitors!"

They both looked up to see a young elf stood looking down on them from over their hiding place. Demyx paled and tried to back away but was stopped by a group of elves that had gathered behind them. One of them stepped forward and signalled to the rest.

"Places, everyone. One, two, three, four!"

Demyx grabbed Roxas hand, just as the elves began to close in on them.

"Run for it!"

The duo took off in a sprint into the centre of the village. All around them elves were singing into their faces.

_Let us entertain you,  
Let us make you smile.  
Let us give you a few tricks,  
some old,  
and then some new tricks,  
we're very versatile._

Demyx dragged the shorted blonde through many narrow streets, turning corners sharply, trying to avoid the singers as they tried to intercept their path.

_And if you're real good,  
we'll make you feel good.  
We want your spirits high._

"Where are we going?" Roxas yelled over the noise.

The taller didn't seem to hear him as he was shouting at the gathering crowd. "Oh god! Please! Just leave us alone!" Roxas thought he sounded like he was about to cry.

_We'll have a real good time_

Demyx suddenly stopped, causing Roxas to run into his back and knock them both to the floor. The elf quickly stood up, pulled the other up off the floor, and pushed him through a small door in the wall next to where they had stopped. He turned to follow him, but not before shouting back at the gang of elves behind them to "Go Away!"

On the other side of the door, Roxas found himself inside a small room, with a low ceiling and brown walls. There were about 8 sets of a table and three chairs littered around the space, and a small counter on the back wall. Roxas guessed they were a small bar of some sort. The room was very dim, due to the fact that the only light source was a small candle on each table. There were three other people in the bar, excluding Demyx and himself. When the two entered, they all looked up, but after seeing it was no one exciting, went back about their business.

Demyx walked over to the back of the room and through another door Roxas hadn't noticed. He made a hand gesture for Roxas to sit down and wait. There was silence for a second, before Roxas heard the squeal of Demyx and another voice he didn't know. He looked at the other people, looking for any clue about what was going on, but they didn't seem to be interested in what was happening.

The blonde boy waited for about 5 minutes, and he was starting to consider leaving and continuing his journey alone, but the hyperactive elf emerged from the door, dragging another person with him. He was shorter than Demyx, and probably about the same height as Roxas, making him feel short again. He had blonde wavy hair which was messily pushed back out of his face. He was wearing a dark green trousers and a black top, and he also had a short camouflage jacket. Demyx pushed him into the chair in front of Roxas.

"Roxie!" the taller elf screamed, hugging the blonde human.

"Demyx, you only saw him two minutes ago, you don't need to hug him like that." the other boy said.

Roxas tried to push his attacker off his shoulders but he didn't budge. He sighed and looked up at the young elf. "It's alright, I think I'm starting to get used to it."

"I'm Hayner by the way," The boy held his hands out.

Roxas took it and nodded. "Roxas."

"So, I've met him now Demyx. Can I go back and finish what I was doing?" Hayner asked his brother who had now detached himself from his human companion and sat down between the two of them.

"Sure, I guess." Demyx smiled. "As long as you bring us something to drink."

Hayner sighed, "Fine." and walked back into the room he had been dragged out of earlier.

Demyx watched him, and then turned back to Roxas with a wide smile on his face. "So, I've been wondering, what were you doing out in the woods all by yourself anyway?"

"I'm going to Giantville to go find my God Father,"

"You have a God Father? I though you could only get God Mothers."

Roxas laughed slightly. "Yeah well, Marluxia's kind of special."

Demyx hummed in the back of his throat. "So you're going to Giantville eh?" He stopped for a moment, his face contorting into an expression similar to the one that most people obtain while in deep thought. "I know!" He yelled suddenly, making the other blonde jump. "You should take me with you. It must get awful lonely travelling all by yourself."

Roxas was about to mention how he wasn't travelling by himself but remembered what Larxene had told him about keeping Zexion a secret. "I don't know. It's a long way to travel. Don't you have a job or something here?"

"I do, but it's only working here in my parents' restaurant. And as you can see," he gestured to the rest of the room, "it's not really the liveliest place in town is it?"

"But I'm travelling on the route through Lamia, and then from there into Giantville. I don't think you'll want to go all that way." Roxas said, trying to think of a way to avoid travelling with the elf.

"You're going to Lamia?" Demyx half screamed, "Oh gosh, I've always wanted to go there. I even won a competition to get a tour round the palace. And Prince Axel lives there. And If I go I might even get to see him." Roxas stared at the elf as he began to rant about how great he though the Prince was.

"You sound like one of his fangirls." He sighed, resting his forehead in the heal of his palm.

Demyx stopped ranting to reply. "I am one of his fangirls." he said with a serious face. There was a snort from Roxas' bag but he covered it up, pretending he was coughing. "Don't you like him?" Demyx asked him, not noticing him kick the bag.

"It's not that I don't like him." Roxas answered, "He seems okay in person, maybe a bit full of himself but..."

Demyx suddenly jumped up out of his chair and pointed at him. "You've met the Prince?"

"Umm yes?" Roxas replied hesitantly. "I met him during the mall opening in Frell."

"Oh wow!" The elf squealed. "You have to tell me everything. What does he sound like? Does his hair look natural up close? Oh! How tall is he? Like, compared to you."

Roxas let out a deep breath and answered, "Well, in order, his voice is quite deep. Yes, his hair looks natural up close, and he seemed about 6'3 so," He gestured about a foot above his head, "about that tall."

"That tall? Really? Wow, I love tall people." Demyx sighed, sitting back down. Hayner choose this moment to come back with two glasses of what Roxas presumed was pink lemonade.

He put one down in front of Demyx, raising his eyebrow at his brother who was still daydreaming about the price. He held the other one out to Roxas, "Here, it's his favourite so I thought it would just be easier if you had the same."

Roxas smiled politely and took the glass from him. "Thanks." he said, taking a sip.

Hayner stood there for a moment, watching Roxas taking a drink, and a blush slowly appearing on his face. He quickly excused himself and ran back into the room he came from.

"So," Demyx began, either not noticing or caring about his brother's sudden dissapperance. "Since now I know you have connections to the prince..."

Roxas interrupted him. "There not really connections. I only met him once, and I wasn't really pleasant to him. Though coming to think of it, he did seem quite fond of me."

"Then it's settled." The hyper-active elf said, pointing again at the other blonde. "I am going to come with you on your journey to Giantville. And we are going to stop in Lamia so I can meet the prince. And I won't take no for an answer."

"But..."

"No buts. Oh please, let me come with you."

There was a small pause before Roxas sighed, knowing he would now have to say yes because of his curse. "Okay." he said, bracing himself for the inevitable. Just as he suspected, he was attacked with a flying hug that knocked both to the floor.

"Thank you!" Demyx shouted, causing the other patrons in the restaurant to look at them. Roxas was amazed they hadn't been distracted by the amount of noise that had been made prior to this occasion. "You won't regret this, I promise. We'll have such a great time."

"Oh I'm sure."

After Demyx and Roxas had said goodbye to Hayner, Demyx getting rather emotional, and Hayner lingering a bit too long on the handshake he shared with Roxas, the pair left the village and headed towards Lamia.

Roxas decided after only few hours with the elf, that he did, in fact, want to shoot himself in the face. To try and stop Demyx's talking, he insisted that they stopped for the night. The duo found a small clearing that was sheltered by the trees.

Demyx threw himself on the ground and sighed. Roxas shook his head at the elf's antics and dropped his bag on the ground, not remembering what was inside. There was a small 'oof' sound which both Demyx and Roxas heard.

"What was that?" Demyx asked, sitting up and looking around.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Probably just the wind or something." Roxas replied, trying to move his bag.

The mulleted elf shook his head. "No, it came from your bag. Lemme have a look." He lunged forward, too quickly for Roxas to react, and pulled the bag towards him. Roxas realised too late and watch with a scared look on his face, hoping that Demyx wouldn't look at the front of the book, Zexion was bound to say something to reveal himself.

Unfortunately for Roxas, Demyx pulled the large book out and examined the front cover. "Is this yours?"

Roxas nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, it was a gift from my house fairy."

"Who's the guy on the front? He's really pretty."

Roxas had to stifle a laugh at this statement and watched as Demyx proceeded to have what looked like a staring competition with the man in the book. This went on for a while, but suddenly, Demyx screamed and threw the book at a tree near where they were sitting. It hit the trunk and landed on the floor face down. There was a muffled 'ow' coming from underneath. Roxas ran over to Zexion and picked him up to check if he was alright.

"What happened?" He asked Demyx, trying to avoid the glare Zexion was giving him.

"It blinked!"

"What?"

"The book!" Demyx stood up and began waving his hands around. "The guy in the picture blinked!"

The shorted blonde sighed. He stood up and carried Zexion over to where Demyx was sat, panicking, on the ground. He lifted the book so the picture was facing the elf. "Demyx," he started, "meet Zexion. He's a, friend of a friend."

Demyx stood up carefully and took the book from Roxas' hands. He looked down at the slate haired young man, with a slightly scared expression on his face. Zexion saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"Boo." He said.

The elf squeaked and held the book out at arms length. He eventually realised that it wasn't going to hurt him so him brought it back closer to him. "Why are you a book?" He asked.

"Long story, I'd rather not go into it."

"Okay." Demyx smiled, reverting to his usually happy self. "Wow. I've never seen a talking book before. What else can you do?"

* * *

Back in Frell, Kairi and Namine were sat on the floor in the living room, with a large box in front of them. Namine pulled out a book from the box and started to flick through it's pages. Kairi noticed this and attempted to grab it off her sister.

"Give me that, I got dibs on all of Roxas' books." She yelled.

The blonde tried to pull it back. "You won't want it, it hasn't got any pictures.

Kairi stopped pulling the book, and let go with a small 'oh' and went back to looking through the box. Behind them, Larxene walked through the door with the mail in her hand. She looked up and saw the two girls.

"Hey, it's the greusome twosome. What are you doing with the pipsqueaks stuff?"

Tifa chose that moment to walk down the stairs with another box. "Nothing you need to worry about. Just a little tidying up."

Larxene just raised and eyebrow, but chose not not say anything. She put most of the mail on the arm of the sofa and began to walk back out of the room. Tifa saw that she was still holding one letter.

"What's that?" she called out.

The Fairy stopped and turned around slowly. "Nothing, it's personal."

The black haired woman stormed forward and snatched the letter out of her hands. Larxene sighed and began lent against the wall with her arms folded.

Tifa opened the letter and gasped slightly. "An invitation to the Corination Ball." Both Kairi and Namine looked up at this. "He's invited that insolent little..." She suddenly got an idea. She turned to her two daughters. "Girls, go and pack your bags. I think I may've found you another chance, with your future husband." She held the letter out to them and Namine took it eagerly. She stared at it with a large smile on her face. Larxene crigned and began to walk out of the room with her hands covering her ears.

Namine read over the leter a few times before looking up at her mother. She took a deep breath and began to scream excitedly. Larxene scowled at the fact that she hadn't managed to leave the room in time. The screaming suddenly stopped and Namine colapsed onto the floor. Kairi started giggling at her and Tifa just smiled.

* * *

**Authors notes:** Yaaays. I heart Demyx.  
And I also have a complex with making Hayner Like Roxas (In that sense).  
And I lied. The Ogre doens't come back this chapter, it's next chapter he does.  
Ahwells.

**T****hanks To:** NobodyOfANobody, Arkaham, figure-in-flames, SassyOMG2282, Kristen Hiwatari, sess'ies, the waffle, Mariko the Forgetful Idiot, Tinker16, XitaUnlucky, Cyhyr, tesnoire, Canadian Hobbit, YaminoBakuraotaku, Tinuleaf.

I Hearts yous.

And To TokiiDokii. ARE YOU HAPPY.  
It's here.  
Please stop pressuring meee. D:

Luls.  
Anyways

TALLYHO till next time. (:


	8. Chapter 7 : I Love Chestnut Buns!

**Title:** Roxas Enchanted  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings:**AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soku  
**Rating: **T. boyxboy themes.  
**Summary: **Roxas lives in a world where all children are given a 'gift' from a fairy Godmother at their birth. But was his a gift, or a curse? He sets out on a quest to regain control of his life, but will he find love along the way?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix. The original story line belongs to Gale Carson Levine.  
**Authors Notes: **Good lord. Sorry this took so long. I had a minor argument with my internet since it's decided to be the most annoying thing in the world...  
Ho hum  
Anyway, TokiiDokii and x-I-HUG-KYO-FOR-KICKS-x wanted the chapter up A.S.A.P, so I had to stay up till 03:36 on this fine Tuesday morning to finish it. It's a good thing I've got a bit of a sleeping disorder, or I'd be a bit pissed.  
Also, the last bit of this chapter was not beta'd properly, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out. Thanking you. (:

* * *

**Chapter 7 : I Love Chestnut Buns!**

"So you can show me anything I ask you to show me?" Demyx asked the book in his hands, emphasizing the 'anything'.

Zexion sighed, "Yes. You've asked me ten times, and the answer hasn't changed."

The elf wasn't perturbed by the slate haired young man's sarcastic comments. "Alrighty then. So if I asked you to show me a really, really tasty looking sandwich, you would."

"Yes."

"Okay, then show me a really, really tasty looking sandwich." Demyx opened the book and 'ooed' at the picture he saw. "Oh wow, it does look tasty. Aww, I made myself hungry."

Zexion scowled, "At least you can eat."

"You can't eat?"

"No."

"You poor thing." He patted the top of the book, and turned to look at the other person with them. "Roxie, do you have any food?"

Roxas had been trying to ignore the conversation going on between the elf and the book, but when he heard his name he was jolted back to the present situation. "Umm, I've got some buns I made before I left home."

Demyx gasped dramatically, "Buns, what kind?"

The smaller blonde raised an eyebrow slightly. "Chestnut."

The elf squealed excitedly, hugging Zexion to his chest, who let out a noise of discomfort. "Chestnut? I love chestnut buns! You have to give me one!"

Roxas took one out of his bag and handed it over to Demyx, who took it and munched happily, still hugging the book.

As the trio walked past a gap in the trees, they heard some voices. They all ducked behind a near by bush, Demyx still eating, and peeked over the top. From what they could see there were three soldiers, hustling a group of elves into a small, horse drawn cage. Roxas frowned at the scene and Demyx gasped slightly, recognizing some of the elves from his village.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked, still facing Demyx's chest. He turned the book around so he could see what was going on.

"They're gathering elfin singers to perform at the Prince's coronation." Demyx said sadly. Roxas' frown increased in size.

"That's horrible. We have to do something about it." He turned to look at his companion.

"When you meet the prince, you've got to complain about this. He'll listen to you. I think he'll do almost anything for a fan. Oh, and you've got some crumbs on your cheek. Here." He pulled out a napkin from his bag and passed it to the elf.

Demyx didn't seem bothered by his childish eating habits, and he ignored Zexion's snort of amusement. "I don't think he'd listen to an elf like me. He's the prince, and I'm just a servant species."

"You are not." Roxas said, indigently. "And you were all excited before, what's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm kinda scared now." Demyx sat on the floor and placed Zexion in his lap, Roxas sat down next to him as he began to play with the frayed edges of the book. "I mean, I've always wanted to meet the Prince, and I've never been shy before. But the thought of me actually meeting my idol, it's quite daunting."

Roxas eyed him warily in case he was about to cry. He was about to try and comfort him, but another voice beat him to it.

"Don't worry. I bet the Prince will listen to what you've got to say." Zexion said, in a slightly sympathetic tone. "And he'll definitely like you, I mean what's not to like?"

Demyx looked up, and wiped one of his eyes with the back of his hand. "You really mean that Zexy?"

"Of course."

The elf smiled brightly and hugged the book to his chest again. "Thank you Zexy, you're so kind!" He exclaimed.

Roxas had to crack a smile as the, once again, hyper active elf began to spin round in circles with the book.

"Your welcome." Zexion said weakly. "But can you stop doing that. I'm beginning to feel sick, and I don't even have a stomach."

* * *

The next morning, after the group had camped out in the shelter of two fallen trees, they carried on walking further into the woods. Roxas noted that Zexion looked rather disgruntled, and he decided to voice his opinions.

"Demyx hugs in his sleep." The book replied, monotonously, and Roxas immediately understood.

They came to a little gap between the trees, and a small snap was heard. Demyx screamed and ran to hide behind Roxas.

"Oh God. What is it? It's huge isn't it? We're all gonna die aren't we? Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have come. But the Prince and... Oh my..." His ranting was interrupted when a small white rabbit hopped from behind the tree and ran past them into the woods. The elf's mood suddenly changed and he looked at where the creature had gone. "Oh wow, I love rabbits. Where d'you think it went?"

"I have no idea." The other blonde said, and he carried on walking, the elf closely following. There was another snap, and they stopped again.

"Yay! Is it another bunny? Here bunny, bunny, bunny. I have a carrot for you." Demyx cooed bending over, but what emerged from behind the tree was not a rabbit. It was in fact the ogre that had tied Demyx up when Roxas had found him.

"I don't like carrots." He said, his voice deep and booming. Demyx squeaked and turned to hide behind his shorter companion again, but he stopped when he saw another three ogres stood there, so he resorted in huddling up to him instead.

"Do you like rabbits? Because one of them went that way." Roxas said pointing into the trees. The ogres paid no attention and began to advance on them. The blond started to wave his hands around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Roxas of Frell, hi, nice to meet you."

The leader of the ogres walked forward, towering over them. "I am the ogre, Xaldin." He noticed the two of them shaking.

"What's the matter? Last time we met, you seemed so much more confident."

Roxas smiled nervously. "Yes, well, umm. Last time we met, the circumstances were quite different."

"Oh? How so?" Xaldin said, enjoying the fear he could hear in the boy's voice.

"Well, umm, there was less of you that time, I was outraged by the way you were treating this elf, and well, you didn't have those that time." he said, eyeing the large clubs in the ogres hand.

"What these? You don't need to worry about these. We won't hurt you."

Roxas straightened up slightly. "You won't?"

"No." The ogre walked closer to the boy. He brought up a hand and brushed it down Roxas' cheek. "I've got other things planned for you." Roxas flinched away, but he realized that they had unconsciously been backed against a tree. Xaldin suddenly grabbed the blonde's arm and flung him over his shoulder. Roxas instantly began to struggle. "Stop wriggling and shut up!" The ogre yelled. Roxas stopped. Xaldin turned to look at his comrades. "Tie the elf up." He ordered.

Demyx found himself being dragged away from where Roxas lay lifelessly over the large, dreadlocked man's shoulder. He was pushed against another tree, and Zexion was dragged out of his hands.

"Roxy! Roxas!" He cried, as his hands and feet were tied together. Roxas didn't seem to pay attention to him as he was taken away by the ogre. But in Roxas' mind, he was starting to panic.

"Don't worry, my little pet. You can see him when we've finished." Xaldin whispered as he rounded the corner, taking himself and the blonde out of sight of the elf. Demyx watched them walk away and tried to loosen the ropes that bound him to a tree. He heard the ogres in front of him talking, something about a book, and he looked up, scared for Zexion's safety.

"What are you doing? Don't touch that!" He yelled, but the ogres ignored him.

"Is this a coloring book?" One of them asked. He was the tallest out of the three, and he had short, light brown, curly hair.

One of his companions, who was wearing a turquoise headband to hold up his bright, orange colored hair, looked over the arm of the other.

"Nah, man. I think it's a diary."

The third ogre walked slowly up behind them and plucked the book out of their grasps. He was shorter than the other two, and he had short blond hair with a dark brown pair of goggles on his forehead, but out of the three, he looked like he knew more about what they were doing. He took the small, in comparison to him anyway, piece of wood out of his mouth and snapped the book shut.

"I don't know 'bout you fellas. But all I can see is firewood." he drawled, lazily.

"No!" Demyx yelled. The ogres turned to look at him after his sudden outburst. "I mean, that book is very precious to me." He said, trying to prevent the book from a fiery torture. "You see, when my Grandma died, that was the only thing that she really had left in her possession, and she didn't want to give it to anyone else, apart from me. So I made a vow to look after it. And if you burn it, that'll break my promise won't it?"

All three ogres, and Zexion who was hiding as far back into the book as he could, to avoid being seen, stared at the elf oddly. The tallest of them looked at him sadly.

"That's so sad. Cid I think we better give it back to him." He sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve.

The blonde ogre glared at him before hitting him over the head with aforementioned book. "You idiot, Lexeaus. Can't he see he's playing you on?"

"I dunno, boss." The orange haired one said. "He looks pretty serious to me, yah?"

The one named Cid smacked a hand against his forehead. "Goddammit!" He sighed. "It's like working with monkeys."

"You're not really working with us sir. Xaldin only asked us to help him, remember?"

"You shut up."

Demyx nearly giggled, but instead he gasped when Zexion was thrown down at his feet. He waited till the three ogres got distracted, arguing amongst themselves, before nudging the book closer with his foot.

"Are you okay Zexy?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." The book whispered back, coming into view now that he was out of sight of the ogres. "But is this really time for silly nicknames?"

"Does it really matter what I call you?" Demyx asked pouting in a way that made Zexion's cheeks go a very slight shade of pink, but he would deny it vigorously, blaming the stress of the situation. "Anyway, we need to worry about Roxas. Did you see where that guy took him?"

"You see the large tree?" Demyx nodded. "I think I saw him take Roxas behind there. I wasn't really paying attention after that since those three started to man handle me."

"Hey, elf!"

Demyx looked up quickly, and Zexion tried to hide again.

"Who're you talking to?"

The blonde elf bit his lip slightly. "No one?" He answered quietly.

"Well that's okay then, yah." The orange haired one said.

'Cid' turned to glare at him. "Christ, Wakka!" He hissed. "He was obviously having a conversation with someone. Look at his face. It's just screaming 'I'm doing something I shouldn't."

"I don't see it." 'Lexeaus' murmured to his ginger haired companion.

"But who was he talking too?" Cid wondered aloud. "The only other thing here is that book, and unless he really is screwed up, I don't think he'd talk to a... what's tha' word I'm thinking of?"

"Thing?" Lexeaus offered.

"An inanimate object." Cid concluded, ignoring the other. "So that mean's someone else is here."

"Wha? No don't be silly." Demyx protested. "I just like talking to myself. It's comforting."

"See, I told you there's no-one else here. Your so skeptical boss." Lexeaus said, lightly punching his shoulder, but causing him fall over slightly. Cid scowled at the brown haired ogre and then walked over to where Demyx was sat, tied, against the tree. He bent forward, coming almost nose to nose with the elf. When he breathed out, Demyx scrunched his nose up at the smell.

"Whoa, you really need something for your breath." he said. "It's not very appealing."

Cid growled, and raised his arm like he was about to hit the elf.

"What's going on here?" A voice shouted from behind them. The three ogres turned to look behind them where the voice came from. Demyx still had his eyes shut from when he saw Cid lift up his arm. Out from the other side of the forest rode four horses, and the ogres immediately recognized the man sat on the one in the lead.

"Oh. We are sorry, your highness. We were just playing a game with our good friend here." Cid said, standing up and trying to hide the elf behind him.

Lexeaus looked at him oddly. "But I thought we were meant to tie him up so Xaldin could have that kid."

Cid turned to glare at him. "Be quiet, you numbskull."

"But boss, we're not supposed to lie to the Prince."

"Indeed." The price said, stepping down off his horse. "So would please tell me why this elf is tied up."

As he approached the three ogres, Wakka had a sudden burst of nobility, or stupidity in this case, and jumped in front of the red head, holding his club in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir. But we were told to keep the elf tied up, yah."

Seeing one of the ogres threaten the Prince, the three men that arrived with him jumped off their horses and brandished their swords in front of them. Wakka began to panic and swung his club around wildly. The three men rushed to attack him, but were soon faced with not one, but three ogres, as Cid and Lexeaus were not just going to stand and watch their friend get attacked.

As they were fighting, Axel walked over to the tree where Demyx was tied up. He ignored the tussle, thinking it to be not worth it. He pulled out his own sword and cut the ropes that bound the elf.

Demyx had become oblivious to the world around him. His eyes were still clenched shut as he fell forward. He was momentarily shocked as he hit the floor, but then he remembered the predicament.

"Roxie! Roxie! Oh god, I have to save him from that big guy? Roxas! Where are you?" He started looking all over the floor. "Zexy, where'd you go? Ah there you are." He picked him up and carried on shouting.

Behind him Axel was stood looking a bit peeved off at the fact that the elf had shown no sign of gratitude. But when he heard Roxas' name, he forgot all about his annoyance, and rushed over to Demyx.

"Did you say Roxas? Roxas of Frell?" He asked making the blonde jump slightly.

"Yes. This big ogre came and kidnapped him and took him behind that tree. And I haven't seen them in ages. And I don't know what's happening because I've been tied up here. And these ogres threatened me and..." Demyx continued to ramble on, not noticing that Axel had run off to where he had indicated Roxas was.

Zexion soon interrupted him, getting annoyed with the elf's constant talking. "You do realize that was the Prince don't you?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled as he was being compressed against the others chest.

"What was that?" Demyx asked, lifting the book so that they were face to face.

Zexion sighed. "The Prince. Just went that way. He was the one that untied you."

Demyx's eyes went wide. "Really?"

* * *

"What's wrong my pet, you seem so tense." Xaldin said, stroking Roxas' face.

Roxas was stood up against a tree, still completely frozen after the instruction he had been given by the ogre. His coat had been taken off and thrown onto the ground by his feet. Xaldin was stood leaning over the short blonde boy, one arm above his head, and one on the side of his face. Seeing Roxas' scared face, he grinned and leaned forward, his face nearing the boy's neck. Roxas' eyes began to fill up with tears, him being scared of what was to come.

"You! Get away from him!"

Recognizing the voice, Roxas tried to move his head, but found himself still immobile because of Xaldin's order.

Xaldin chuckled, not moving from where he was. "And your going to make me?"

The ogre suddenly felt the tip of a sword pointing threateningly in his back. "I suggest you get off him now, before I do to you, what you did to my father." The prince growled.

Xaldin stood up straight and turned around, still shielding Roxas from view. He held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't do anything to your father. King Reno was a good man, we ogres lived in peace during his reign. Why would I kill him?"

Axel glared at the ogre, moving his sword up to the ogre's throat. "Then what were you doing to this boy?"

"Nothing, nothing." Xaldin said innocently. Axel moved slightly, trying to see if Roxas was still there. When the Prince's attention wasn't on him, the ogre kicked the red head in the back of the legs, knocking him to the floor, and ran to grab the club he had rested against a nearby tree.

"Roxas! Get out of here!" Axel yelled, noticing that the blonde hadn't yet moved. "Go make sure your elf friend's alright!"

Roxas suddenly spurred into action. He grabbed his coat and put it on as he ran to go find Demyx. Looking back over his shoulder he saw that Axel was now stood up and in was trying to hold off the ogre. Roxas wished he could go back and help him, but he couldn't until he made sure Demyx was okay.

Running through the trees he heard someone call his name. He turned round and saw Demyx heading towards him, with Zexion in his arms.

"Roxie! Oh thank goodness your okay. When I saw that guy taking you away, I thought the worst. And then those other ogres tied me up, and they nearly turned Zexy into firewood. But then these guys showed up and started to fight the ogres, and Zexy told me that Prince Axel was with them, and that he untied me! Prince Axel saved me! Imagine that. And then, when the other ogres ran off, I came to come look for you. And I was running through trees, and I saw you running the other way. And then I stopped you, and here we are."

Roxas stared at the elf for a moment, amazed at the fact that the elf could say so much with so little oxygen.

"Yes, well, Axel is now fighting something nearly twice his size, and I'd rather like to make sure he doesn't get killed." Roxas said, taking Demyx's hand and turning round to where he came from.

"Prince Axel could be killed?" Demyx squeaked. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry!"

The blonde boy didn't have time to think before he was racing back to where he had left the Prince.

"Gosh, you can run fast." Demyx exclaimed as he was dragged through the forest.

Roxas laughed breathlessly. "Anyone can move fast in stressful situations."

When they reached the redhead, they saw that he had managed to disarm the ogre and had once again backed him against at tree, sword at his throat.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted.

The Prince turned his head slightly and saw the two blondes stood there. He looked back at the ogre and pulled his sword away.

"I'll spare your life the way you did not spare my father's." He growled taking a step back. "Now get out of my sight."

Xaldin huffed and turned to walked into the forest. Just before he was out of sight he looked back at Roxas and winked. The blonde boy shuddered and looked away. The ogre chuckled and carried on.

When he was sure that the ogre was not going to come back, Axel turned to the others and stormed over to them.

"What do you think you were doing out here with only an elf for protection?" He yelled. "And you weren't even trying to defend yourself! How were expecting to escape?"

"Who's to say I wouldn't have managed if you hadn't shown up? I could've been fine." Roxas said, folding his arms and walking away from him slightly.

"You were crying!" The blonde stuttered slightly, but the red head didn't stop. "You were about to get raped! If your friend there hadn't been making so much noise with those other ogres, we never would've found you. Then what would you have done?"

Roxas sighed. He was discovering that many people he knew had a tendency to talk at extremely fast speeds for long periods of time. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry." He said, trying to interrupt the Prince's speech. "Thank you for saving me."

Axel stopped talking, almost not hearing what Roxas had said. "Your welcome." He finally replied. He turned to look at Demyx, raising an eyebrow at the elf's awestruck expression. Roxas suddenly remembered the third person with them.

"Oh, yeah. Axel this is Demyx, he's a fan of yours."

"Really?" The Prince asked, suddenly turning polite again. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Demyx." He said offering his hand to the elf. Demyx stared at the limb, his eyes wide, and Zexion still clutched to his chest, much to the books dismay.

When the elf didn't shake his hand, Axel laughed nervously. "Not very talkative is he?" He whispered to the shorter blonde.

Roxas was rubbing one of his temples with his hand, eyes closed. "Heh, yeah, he's a bit shy around new people." Roxas knew this was a lie, but he didn't want the Prince to think badly of Demyx. He opened his eyes and found them drawn to a patch of red on Axel's sleeve. "Your bleeding!" He exclaimed rather suddenly.

Axel looked down at his arm. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just a scratch really."

"Come on, let me help you with that." the blonde said, turning to walk away.

"No really, it's fine."

Roxas glanced back at him, not stopping walking. "This is probably one of the only times I'm going to offer to help you. So you can either take it or leave it."

The red head sighed and followed the shorter boy, Demyx scrambling after them. They reached the area where the other men that had arrived with Axel were, and Roxas told his elfin companion to wait there for them to return. He then led the Prince to a little river that he had noticed on the way past.

"Okay, now kneel down there, and if you come up with any sexual innuendo, I swear I will..."

Axel cut him off and knelt down before he could issue any threats. "I know, I know, castrate me in a very painful way."

The blonde smiled slightly, and got down beside the red head. "Now I can't believe I'm going to say this, but take off your top."

"Was this just a big trick to see me topless, Roxie?" Axel smirked. But Roxas' glare soon shut him up, and he removed the article of clothing without any further comments.

Roxas opened his bag and pulled out a small piece of cloth he had brought for situations such as this. He ripped it in half and dipped one in the river. He brought it up and rung it out, and then dabbed it on the Prince's arm.

The red head flinched slightly at the coldness of the water, and the slight pain of the blonde's fingers poking the wound. But he didn't say anything, not wanting to seem weak in front of the other. Once he had cleaned the cut, Roxas used the other half of the cloth to bandage up the Axel's arm.

"There you are." The blonde said, once he had tied a tight knot in the bandage. "All better."

"So I'm not going to die then?" The Prince asked, playfully.

Roxas stood up and smirked down at the red head. "As long as I don't push you into that river and drown you, I think you should be fine for now."

Axel stood up, just as Roxas was walking back to the others. He pulled on his shirt and followed the blonde.

Little did they know that a few yards away, a hooded figure was hiding behind a large tree, watching their every move.

"Interesting." He said, a voice that was clearly King Xemnas' right hand man, Siax. "I'm so glad I was here for this fascinating development." The blue haired hybrid turned and carried on watching the group.

When they reached the others, Roxas saw that Demyx was happily stroking one of the horses, a guard stood close by, keeping his eye on him. When the elf heard the two return, he ran over to Roxas, Zexion still firmly in place in his arms. "So, are we still going to Giantville?" He asked the other blonde excitedly.

"Giantville?" Axel asked, overhearing the elf. Demyx jumped at the sound of Axel's voice. "That's on the way to Lamia. We'll accompany you."

Roxas shook his head.

"But it makes it so much easier rescuing you if I don't have to commute." The Prince joked.

The blonde scowled at Axel's joke. "It's fine really. I think we can make it there ourselves."

Demyx looked a Roxas like he'd gone mad. "Are you insane?" He whispered. "Ask him to come with us!"

"Come with us!" The shorter blonde suddenly exclaimed.

Axel looked at him oddly, but eventually nodded and turned to look at his guards. "Well, it seems we are two horses down, so Vaan and Tidus, you two are going to have to share."

"What?" One of the two cried. "Why do we have to share?"

"You could share with Leon if you wanted too." The red head said.

The protesting guard looked over to the brunet stood to the side. The man defiantly had a threatening aura about him, the scar on his face not doing him any favors.

"No, actually. Sharing with Vaan is fine."

"I thought so." Axel grinned, turning round to face Demyx and Roxas. "Right, so that mean's two of us are going to have to share."

"I call own horse!" Demyx shouted, all but launching himself and Zexion onto one of the two remaining horses.

The Prince turned to look down at the rather annoyed blonde stood beside him. "I guess that means you and me are sharing then Roxie." He said, putting an arm round the other's shoulders."

"Don't call me Roxie." Roxas grumbled, pushing Axel's arm off. "And I'm only doing this so we can get to Giantville as quickly as possible, so don't go getting any bright ideas."

Axel's smile increased as he climbed onto the horse behind the shorter male, taking the reigns in his hands so that his arms where surrounding the blonde's waist. "Of course not." He beamed.

Roxas sighed once again, knowing this journey was not going to be as quick as he'd hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Dies  
Longest thing in the world. And no decent place to cut off until then.  
****4,602 words it is without all these Authors notes.  
But anyway.****  
It's finished... YAAAAYS.  
Lul.  
Check out my lame attempt at some AkuRoku, medieval flirting.**

**HeHeHeHe  
Xaldin's a Roxie molester... hehheh. I just didn't want to make him try to eat Roxas, so I though I might make the ogres a bit, sexualy deprived.  
And yes, Lexeaus is a bit thick.  
And yes, Tidus, Leon and Van are Axel's guards. (I know Vaan doesn't even appear in KH, but I needed someone else so shush.)**

Thanks to: Mariko the Forgetful Idiot, iluvtoday, SassyOMG2282, kena-san, Aly-Cooper, OnceUponATwilightFire, x-I-HUG-KYO-FOR-KICKS-x (HelloBatman), DuchessTwilight, Steal My Soul 7767, Sky Blue Baby, sailormulti01, and XerenaLovesAxelDemyxAndZexion.

**You guy's all rocks (Y)**

**Next chapter is horse ridding, Giantville and MOAR NEW CHARACTERS! :D**


	9. NOTACHAPTERSORRY! But it's not bad news

Good morrow dear readers. (:

Sorry that this isn't an update. And sorry that there hasn't been an update in god knows how long. Life kinda got in the way, then I kinda just, forgot about this story etcetc. The usual excuses.

But the response I've been getting, even though it's been inactive for so long has kinda inspired me to write some more. So YAYGOODNEWS

I won't give you an estimated time for the next chapter upload, cause I don't actually know... Especially since I don't actually own a computer anymore, and University will always come first, sorrysorry.

But I have written at least half a chapter in this past week on paper, and will continue as best I can in this manner. :D and as soon as I have a computer it will be typetypetyped up.

So just a thank you for anyone that has reviewed, faved or followed recently. And I hope the prospect of a new chapter will make you happy (:

This'll be deleted when the chapter goes up (:

Much love

- Aylien


End file.
